1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blow guns using projectiles or slugs made of a soft foam material which will not injure bystanders, but which can be used in connection with target games.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, the use of safe darts has been advanced. The use of Velcro materials in darts and dart boards is known, as evidence by many devices on the market.
Of course, blow guns have been known for centuries, and used for amusement as well as for weapons. However, for amusement devices, blow guns are extremely hazardous because to date the projectiles used have been capable of injury to bystanders if they happen to hit a person.